Episode 9783 (30th May 2019)
Plot Nick and David return to the Street by themselves. Johnny tries out a new fitness tracker Jenny made him get. Sarah doesn't get Gary's message as she's lost her phone. Audrey returns to Weatherfield to visit Lewis's grave. Nick confesses all to Leanne but paints David as the brains of the operation. He swears on Oliver's life that they planned to pay Audrey back. The Metcalfes awaken to discover Heracles has run amok through the gardens and disappeared. Gary awakens in hospital after being found lying in the street, having crawled out of Rick's office. Gail talks Audrey out of going to the police. Audrey returns to Grasmere Drive as she can't bear to live under the same roof as David. Audrey confers with Imran and is confused when he mentions Nick's guilt over the roof collapse. Audrey dismisses his idea of an insurance scam as Nick already had £80,000 of her money. Nevertheless, his words prey on her mind. The Metcalfes gather the syndicate to search for Heracles only to find the horse chewing a chair in the conservatory. Johnny and Kate are concerned by Carla's lack of progress. Audrey reports Nick and David to the police for the theft after all. Tim can't pronounce Heracles' name so renames him Tiny. Sally does a deal with the stables in order to get the horse out of the garden. The remaining Platts arrive home. Gary is discharged from hospital and lets Sarah know the danger they're in. He's sure that Rick will talk his way out of trouble with the police and come back for revenge. None of the syndicate seem prepared to do their share of looking after Tiny. Carla floods the bathroom at the flat, causing a leak in the cafe. Nick is worried that the police will tie him to the factory roof sabotage and suggests that David take the rap for everything, as he has no connection with the factory. He offers to sign over his half of the barbers as an incentive but David refuses. Carla is convinced that the hospital put a chip in her ear and is spying on her. She locks herself in the bathroom when Peter shouts at her for causing the flood. Peter is close to breaking point and craves a drink. Carla plans her getaway. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Doctor - Daniel Crowder Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, conservatory and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bathroom *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Weatherfield General - A&E treatment room *Holiday park - Platts' lodge Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *The holiday park scenes were shot at Dovestone Holiday Park at Greenfield, near Oldham. The Platts' lodge was Spa Lodge 5 at the same site. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick tells Leanne that he stole the money because David forced him to, and Peter finds Carla in a confused state having flooded the bathroom. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,132,964 viewers (9th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns